


A Night Of Passion

by FifiandBogart



Category: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart
Summary: Kassandra has had many sexual partners over the years, but Alkibiades is her favorite by far.
Relationships: Kassandra/Alkibiades
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	A Night Of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Alkibiades stormed into that party, scantily clad and causing a scene, I fell hard and I fell fast. He's such an attractive motherfucker, so I knew I had to write about some sexy times ;)

“Ah, Alkibiades! Just the man I was hoping to see!”

A mischievous twinkle rose in his eyes as he turned to face her. His gaze wandered all the way down her body as she approached.

“I’m not surprised. Out of all the people in Greece, there is no one more beautiful than I. Tell me, _misthios_ , what makes you seek me out today?”

“In my travels, I picked up something interesting I’ve never seen before. I decided I’d like to test how it functions with someone of your stature.”

“OoOh, a mystery! I must say, I’m intrigued by your proposition. I would never want to say no to my favorite _misthios_ , so let us retire somewhere more… private.”

He placed his hand on the small of her back and gently steered her inside an intricately detailed room. The lighting was dim, and incense was burning in the corner, setting an intimate mood. There were already enough blankets lain down to create a makeshift bedding area.

“I don’t know how you always manage to have such convenient places to have your fun.”

“It’s a gift, darling. Comes with years of ample experience. Now, let’s get these clothes off.”

He patiently helped her unstrap her armor until every piece lay in the corner. His robes came off with a single motion and they stepped close to each other to allow their naked bodies to touch. They wasted no time pressing their mouths together passionately as they moved to the floor. Kassandra reached down as they kissed and found that he was already half hard. She smiled against his lips and decided to help him get all the way.

She stroked his cock with a steady pace, a speed she knew he liked, and he moaned breathlessly. She stuck her tongue into his now open mouth and used it to caress his tongue delicately. Her fingers found their way into his gorgeous golden locks and pulled gently. She continued jacking his cock until he pulled away and gasped.

“Mmm… You’re on fire today, Kassie. But what’s this secret object you told me about? We have all night to make love, that much is true, but I’m dying to know.”

She smirked and licked her lips, grabbing his hips without warning and flipping him over with God-like strength. He yelped excitedly and giggled, clearly aroused at her show of muscles. He arched his back and lifted his ass, waving it enticingly in front of Kassandra. She growled and slapped it hard, resulting in another yelp. Alkibiades bit his lip hard and waited with bated breath for more.

“I hope you have enough oil in this room of yours…” Kassandra mumbled, leaving the warmth of the bed to look around.

“Of course,” Alkibiades replied breezily, gesturing to numerous jars along the wall, “take your pick.”

Kassandra picked up the one that smelled best and brought it over, opening the lid carefully. She turned her attention to her pack and locked eyes with Alkibiades as she brought out a hard, long olisbos. The toy was attached to leather straps, which created a unique, wearable garment used by women to penetrate their lovers.

Alkibiades inhaled sharply and his eyes blazed in anticipation. Kassandra dipped the entire thing in the oil and slipped the straps over her legs, placing herself behind her ready and willing partner. Leaning forward slightly, she tangled her fingers into his hair and held firm to keep him from moving.

“I’m going to put it in, get ready.”

She felt him nod eagerly and a tremble ran through his body. Holding his hip with her other hand, she thrust forward. He moaned loudly, slowly matching her movements until they found their rhythm.

“K-Kassandra!” he sputtered as she picked up speed.

His breath hitched as he grew closer and closer to release. Kassandra’s clit ached painfully as she watched the sweat develop and drip down his toned back. As delightful as the show was, she was getting no physical stimulation, so her arousal only increased as she listened to his huffs of pleasure. After a few more minutes of pumping him, he came hard. His throat strained as his orgasm rocked through every nerve ending. After Kassandra was sure he was done cumming, she gingerly removed the olisbos and tossed it to the side.

“I hope you have the energy for round 2. Knowing how insatiable you are, that shouldn’t be a challenge.”

“You ask for round 2, and I’m the insatiable one.” He laughed with a wink, still breathing heavily. “But you’re absolutely right in thinking I can go again.”

He rolled over to face her, wincing slightly from the solid pounding he just took.

“Just… let me warm back up,” he said huskily, reaching to pull her close.

Kassandra complied and resumed their kissing, rubbing up and down his torso. His hands were on her as well, and she shivered as his thumbs brushed her nipples. It wasn’t long before he was hard again, and he cupped her ass while he entered her wet pussy. She threw her head back as his perfect cock filled her, teasing her g-spot over and over.

“Deeper, Alkie, please…” she whispered hoarsely, wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him closer.

His lust peaked at the tone of her voice and he shifted positions to ram her as hard as he could. They were both breathless and flushed with fervor, marking each other with scratches and bites. Kassandra felt the first tingle of orgasm and held Alkibiades close as she gave herself over to it. He came at the exact same time and they both called out the name of the other. Their chests remained pressed together tightly until they finished, then they collapsed onto the blankets, still in each others’ arms. They lay there quietly for awhile, catching their breath and enjoying the company.

“You know…” Kassandra began hesitantly, “I’ve been meaning to tell you how important our times together are to me. When I’m out traveling the world, I find myself occasionally thinking about you and wishing that you were by my side.”

“Careful, _misthios_ … I’m a dangerous man to fall in love with.”

She chuckled, loosely linking her fingers with his.

“No, no, nothing like that. At least not yet. I just… I find comfort in the fact that, even with all the death and misery I experience everyday, I can always count on you to offer me a warm place to unwind. All I’m trying to say is… I appreciate your presence in my life.”

Alkibiades smiled and kissed her nose.

“I’m quite fond of you too, Kassie. My door is always open when the stress of war gets to be too much.”

She sighed with contentment, snuggling into him and allowing herself to drift off to sleep. The next morning came far too quickly, and Kassandra had to turn her attention back to the cult. She looked at Alkibiades with a pained expression while she dressed herself in her armor.

“Duty calls,” she muttered, forcing a smile as she stepped into the sun.

“Until next time, sweet _misthios_.” He came up beside her and kissed her farewell.

Without another word, she leaped on Phobos and rode off to continue her never-ending quest.


End file.
